La Consola de Diavoro
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Un fic de terror que pondrá los pelos de punta a cualquiera,o al menos eso espero, una original historia sobre un joven que hizo algo que lamentaría más tarde, que acabaría rogando por ser liberado del calvario en el que su decisión le había metido.


**LA CONSOLA DE DIAVORO**

**(One-Shot)**

Había un chico que no tenía amigos porque siempre le habían usado y se habían reído de él, él era un chico muy desconfiado y solitario que siempre escribía historias para olvidar su triste vida y que no tenía amigos, además de usar otros métodos, como jugar a juegos con su ordenador y ver tantos animes como pudiera, pero se estaba pasando a los videojuegos otra vez, y eso que había prometido dejarlos, aquel chico tenía 16 años y se llamaba David Montoro Varela, era de cabello castaño rizado hasta sus hombros, tenía los ojos verdes claros y la piel clara, llevaba gafas, no era feo, pero tampoco guapo, era un enclenque, un nerd, pero tenía buen corazón.

Ese día de verano, un 25 de Agosto del 2012, su madre, María de los Ángeles Varela Pazo, y él, habían ido a Italia con un gran sueldo ganado de los tres trabajos de la madre. Allí pasaban por una tienda misteriosa y extraña en aquel momento.

-Mira, mamá, esa tienda tiene una pinta tenebrosa, me gusta-dijo David con su sonrisa cínica y orgullosa.

-¿En serio, David?, a mí me da mala espina-dijo su madre con temor al mirar esa tienda, pero sin mostrarlo demasiado.

-No importa, ya que estamos puedes comprarme algo, es mi cumpleaños, y algo que me interese a mí, alguien tan guapo y listo como yo, habrá-le trató de convencer David con aquellas palabras, él tenía en verdad un ''pico de oro''.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo por hoy-dijo su madre, María de los Ángeles, sonriendo, mientras entraban cogidos de la mano a la tienda tenebrosa que tenían delante.

Al entrar a aquella tienda, vieron con asombro cómo era por dentro, David Montoro sobre todo, había muchas cosas bonitas, y otras no tan bonitas, algunas daban miedo, pero… David pareció ignorar eso, su madre fue la única que sintió algo malo en aquella tienda. Caminaron hacia el mostrador y vieron a una anciana vestida con ropas viejas y sucias y una expresión humilde que les miraba fijamente.

-Hola, nos gustaría comprar algo en su tienda-dijo la madre de David con educación y una sonrisa.

-¿Para quién es y qué buscan?-preguntó la anciana pacientemente.

-Es para mí, y busco algo que me alivie el aburrimiento-dijo el joven castaño con chulería.

-Sé mas educado, David-le regañó su madre algo molesta.

-Lo siento-dijo David con fastidio.

-No pasa nada, joven, puedes elegir lo que quieras de mi tienda, tengo muchas cosas buenas-dijo la anciana sonriendo amablemente.

-Veamos…-dijo David comenzando a mirar por todas partes en busca de algo que fuera de su agrado.

Vio finalmente una consola de videojuegos semejante a su nintendo DSi y sonrió, puesto que era muy chula, sólo se diferenciaba en el color, pues era negra, por lo demás era como su consola normal, de la cual estaba aburrido, detuvo su mirada ante aquella consola de videojuegos y sonrió con orgullo mientras su mirada deseaba aquel objeto como regalo.

-¡Aquella consola!-pidió David emocionado mientras la señalaba.

-¿En serio, una consola de videojuegos?-preguntó la madre del joven preocupada al ver la consola y sentir algo malo en ella.

-Sí, aquella-dijo David decidido.

-¿Te refieres a la Consola de Diavoro?-preguntó la anciana curiosa y con mirada demasiado seria, cosa que a David no le importó.

-Sí, aquella consola-dijo David sin darle importancia y con un tono casi inexpresivo.

-¿Consola de Diavoro?-preguntó la madre preocupada.

-Sí-respondió la anciana yendo a por la ya nombrada Consola de Diavoro con preocupación-Esta consola tiene una gran historia detrás, antes de comprarla deberías saber una cosa importante sobre ella, joven, esta consola…-la anciana fue interrumpida por el joven castaño, que le miraba molesto.

-No me importa lo que quieras decirme, y seguro que será algo como ''Esta consola ha divertido a muchos''-dijo David muy confiado y despectivo.

-David…-susurró molesta su madre.

-Lo siento-dijo molesto el chico por tener que disculparse.

-No pasa nada, joven, pero esta consola no es una consola normal, sólo te diré eso, ten cuidado con su uso-le advirtió la anciana especialmente seria ahora.

-Sí, como sea, la quiero-dijo David sin prestarle atención a eso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cuánto será?-preguntó la madre del orgulloso y arrogante adolescente.

-Cinco euros con veinte céntimos-dijo la anciana.

-Qué barata-dijo asombrado David mientras su madre pagaba el dinero, asombrada también.

-Sí, David, al menos has elegido un regalo barato-le dijo su madre entre preocupada y aliviada, aunque más preocupada que aliviada sin saber por qué.

-No importa, disfrutaré mucho esta consola nueva-dijo David riendo con orgullo ante la diversión que se le avecinaba, tomó su nueva consola y se la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel en el que estaban alojados ambos, la madre y el hijo, David sacó su nueva consola y se tumbó sobre su cama, la abrió sonriente y con ilusión, un aura de frío le rodeó al hacerlo y no supo qué ocurría, pero pensó en lo más lógico.

-Habrá entrado frío, las ventanas estuvieron abiertas toda la noche, sería lo más normal, incluso en verano-razonó él dando al botón de ''power'' en la consola de videojuegos negra.

Sonó como su nintendo, pero con un aire tenebroso saliendo del propio aparato, no le dio importancia, comenzó a jugar con la Consola de Diavoro con uno de sus juegos y obtuvo nuevos niveles y retos en todos sus juegos, que nunca se terminaban, era gracias a la consola, que parecía tener algún poder ''divino'', David estuvo jugando por semanas con la Consola de Diavoro, pero cada vez era más adictiva para él, ya ni siquiera se paraba para comer, por lo que si antes ya parecía un niño muerto de hambre, ahora lo sería de verdad, su madre comenzó a preocuparse y le llevó al médico, pero… El médico no pudo hacer nada, él mismo se preocupó por lo que le estaba pasando y se preguntó extrañado por qué.

-¿Qué está pasándome, por qué no paro de jugar ni para comer, tan divertida es esta consola?-preguntó David preocupado y con algo de temor, sin entender el motivo.

Trató de dejar de jugar con la consola negra y volvió a ser él, pero… ¡No pudo apagarla!

¡Sus manos no respondían, seguían jugando con la Consola de Diavoro!

-(¿Por qué, por qué, por qué no puedo parar de jugar?)-pensó David comenzando a sentir temor, un fuerte temor creciendo en su corazón sin parar-¡No puedo dejar de jugar con ella, yo quiero, pero mis manos no responden!.

Siguió jugando mientras pasaba más miedo cada vez, sus manos le comenzaron a doler tras semanas jugando con la Consola de Diavoro, y no sabía por qué, su madre no conseguía que dejara de usarla, ni sus manos siendo obligadas habían dejado aquella consola, tanto María de los Ángeles Varela Pazo como David Montoro Varela habían llegado a pensar que la consola estaba maldita, no había otra explicación.

-¡No, deteneos, deteneos ya, no quiero divertirme más, quiero parar de jugar!-exclamaba entre sollozos una noche el joven tumbado sobre su cama mientras sus manos ya destrozadas seguían jugando con aquella consola.

_Jamás pararás de usar mi consola de videojuegos, humano._

-¿Quién ha hablado?-preguntó David con temor mientras seguía llorando.

_Yo, el gran Diavoro, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas._

-Por favor, detén a tu consola, ya no quiero jugar con ella-decía entre llantos el niño.

_No puedo hacerlo, tú elegiste este terrible destino, sufre por tu decisión._

Escuchó reír con maldad a aquella voz para luego cesar su risa maligna.

-No lo sabía, no sabía que la consola estaba maldita, lo siento, por favor, detenla-dijo el castaño oji verde rogando ya.

_¡No puedo, tú fuiste el ignorante que no escuchó, sólo pensabas en divertirte, ahora jugarás con mi consola maldita hasta el día de tu muerte!_

David estuvo llorando desconsoladamente mientras jugaba a lo largo de las semanas y los meses, finalmente le pidió a su madre que le cortara las manos, así al menos dejaría de sentirlas destrozadas por jugar eternamente con la consola maldita, ella se rehusó y le llevó al médico, este fue forzado a atar al joven aterrorizado y arrancar la consola de sus poseídas manos para cerrarla luego de inmediato. Después de aquello, David Montoro Varela ya nunca más volvió a jugar con una consola, temía a todas y cada una de ellas, nunca olvidaría…

La Consola de Diavoro

**THE END**


End file.
